bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fun and Games, Part II
Elsewhere, Captains Fujin and Tsuyoshi were walking along, making use of their day off. “This festival really was a wonderful idea, don’t you agree Tsuyoshi?” Tsuyoshi just replied with a, “hmm,” as he continued to stare straight ahead, a bored expression upon his face. “Ah lighten up, after all you won’t want to disobey a direct order from the Commander-General, would you?” said Fujin in a teasing tone as he nudged his friend. The 8th Division Captain glared at the man remembering the meeting the Captains had before the festival. Commander-General Omaha wanted everyone to support the festival and therefore did give the order, but obviously she wasn’t serious. “Why the hell would I care if she did or not?” he said annoyed. “True.” At that moment, the pair noticed the commotion that was coming from one of the booths. They both turned in the direction of the noise. The booth was swarming with a crowd of people, mostly men, clamoring to get closer. “I wonder what that’s all about,” commented Tsuyoshi. “Well there’s only one way to find out,” Fujin said before they began to walk over to the booth. When they reached the crowed, they saw what had been drawing so many people’s attention: The 9th Division Captain, Ushiko Touka, was selling skewers in a rather flirtatious manner. There were many skewers being grilled on a grill in the booth which Ushiko took advantage of. “Oh it so hot back here,” she moaned as she fanned herself and parted her kosode to ‘cool off’. “Though thankfully it’s cooling down now since the grill is completely full and all I have to do is keep them warm. But if people wanted some then I would have to grill a whole new batch and it would get so hot again,” Ushiko sighed as she stroked her chest, “I’d also have to bend all the way under the counter to get the ingredients and since I’m so sweaty I might just pop right out of my Shihakushō.” All at once, the men began shouting for skewers. Both men were shocked by their fellow Captain’s display, despite their knowledge of her, but while Fujin was smiling, Tsuyoshi was dismayed. As she was handing out skewers she noticed the pair and smirked. “Captain Fujin! Would you like one?” All of the men turned around to face him. “I would love one,” he said in an up-beat tone. The other men allowed him to pass but gave him dirty looks the entire way. She handed him a skewer. “Well business seems to be doing well for you. I am curious though, why for this event you’re turning on the charm. You’re not normally not this forward just for the sake of it.” Touka cupped her hand around the side of her mouth so the men couldn’t hear and Fujin bent down accordingly to listen as she whispered, “Kyashi said that if I used up the entire stock I could take off for the rest of the day.” He laughed, “Ah, now that sounds like the Touka I know. You’ll spend the rest of the day eating and drinking, am I right?” “You know it.” Touka turned her attention back toward the disapproving and horrified Captain who had remained rigged the entire time, not moving an inch. “Ahh, what’s the matter Tsuyoshi, I won’t bite … unless you want me to that is,” she said playfully. This highly insulted Tsuyoshi and as such, he lashed back at her yelling, “Even if you’re not on duty, you’re still a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads and as such have a duty to uphold its honor! The fact that you would degrade yourself and the Gotei 13 like this is disgusting!” Ushiko unfazed responded, “In that case you must like disgusting, why else would you be blushing like that,” Tsuyoshi’s face went from moderate blushing to beat red, “It’d make sense after all, the stern and strict Captain Tsuyoshi secretly desires to let go of all inhibition and be ‘disgusting’, isn’t that right … Yoshi-sama” with the last word being said in a highly seductive manner which flustered him. “You’re … you’re … you’re incorrigible!” he stammered before storming off. Fujin, who had been thoroughly entertained by their banter, merrily followed his friend. “Incorrigible?” Fujin laughed. “Oh shut up,” Tsuyoshi rebuked, “by the way, what the hell did she say to you?” “Nothing much, just where she’ll meet me tonight for our late night rendezvous. She invited you to join us,” he said smiling. “Dam the both of you!” angrily turning away. “Relax would ch’yah. Come on, I know something that will cheer you up Yoshi.” Tsuyoshi glared at him. Back | Forward Category:Haruko-chan Category:Chapters